Monitoring of proper operation of medical apparatuses is desired. Therefore, it is desired that physicians and other personnel operating the medical apparatus should be supported by the medical apparatus to be able to provide proper operation of the medical apparatus, especially when processes, such as treatments, may last for a long time. For example, at dialysis treatments, the operator may be operating several dialysis machines, or may also operate other medical equipment at the same time as operating the dialysis machine, such as for example in acute medicine. An example of this is alarm functions that are implemented in medical apparatuses to clearly indicate if a critical state has occurred. However, it is of course best if the apparatus may be operated such that a critical state never occurs or at least is avoided as much as possible. Considering the example of a dialysis machine again, the difference in some parameters between normal operation and a critical state may be very little particularly for low-weight patients, where children are typically represented. In this and similar examples, there is a desire to provide adequate support to the operator such that the medical apparatus may be operated avoiding reaching a critical state as much as possible.